


Secret Admirer

by orphan_account



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail Baker starts receiving gifts and cards from an anonymous person on Valentines. Does she know who it is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Valentines fic for this past Valentines Day. But life got in the way. Hope you'll like it.

February 14th, a day many people love, a day one detective absolutely hated. Valentine's Day, a day you are to show your loved ones you love them by giving them flowers, chocolates, and a cheesy card that gets misplaced or thrown away the next day. Valentine's Day is a day made up for businesses to use to sell their products. Do you love your husband? Buy him a car. Is your wife questioning your love her? Buy her a cell phone.

Valentine's Day is also a day that makes those that are not in a relationship want to sleep the whole day away to avoid the lovefest waiting for them outside their front door. Abigail Baker was one of them. There was only one man she was interested in, but she knew she couldn't have him. Why? Several reasons: he's her boss, she is around the same age as his own kids, and he is into women closer to his age and his social status. Besides, starting a relationship with him would jeopardize both of their careers, that is something she'd never forgive herself for. No, it's better to maintain a working relationship only, no matter how much it hurt, no matter how many times she cried herself to sleep at night. It's better this way.

Abigail Baker walked off the elevator to be greeted by the subject of her thoughts. This was the last thing she needed right now.

"Good morning, Baker. Happy Valentine's Day." He said cheerfully, following her to her desk.

"Good morning, Sir," Abigail replied, purposefully ignoring the last part.

When she arrived at her desk there was a pink gift bag sitting on her desk. Small, but big enough to be noticed. Looking around, she saw no one that looked suspicious. Looking at the Commissioner she asked, "Who left this here?"

"No idea. It was there when I came in.

"When Garrett comes for the morning briefing, send him on in." With that, Frank walked into his office, closing the door behind him.

Abigail took off her coat and gloves and sat in her desk chair. Opening the bag, there was a card in it. She read through it quickly, mainly searching for a name, but there was none. She tossed the card aside and looked back in the bag. Inside was a small box, which she quickly pulled out and opened. She couldn't help but gasp at the contents. Inside the box was a very expensive looking diamond bracelet. Who would buy her such beautiful, expensive jewelry? She pulled the bracelet out and quickly put it on, admiring the beauty of it.

Just then, Garrett walked up to her and seeing her bracelet, commented "That's a nice bracelet. Looks expensive. Who's it from?"

"I don't know" She replied, not looking away from the jewelry.

He grunted and asked "Is the Commissioner in?"

"Yes. He's expecting you." Abigail replied as she threw the box back in the bag and threw the bag into the trash, then followed the man into the office.

She walked over to the coffee pot and poured two cups of coffee for both of the men in the room. After handing them their coffee, she took her usual seat, ready to take notes.

"Boss, I think someone has a secret admirer," Garrett said with a mischievous smile on his face.

Frank Reagan swallowed the coffee in his mouth as he put his cup back on his desk.

"Oh?"

"It's nothing, Sir. Someone just gave me a bracelet is all." Abigail said softly, staring at her lap as she felt her face grow hot with embarrassment.

"A very expensive bracelet, Baker. Don't forget expensive." Garrett pointed out.

Frank knew that Detective Baker was embarrassed, but he was sincerely curious. He cared about her and didn't want her to get hurt.

"May I see this 'very expensive bracelet'?" He asked.

Abigail took it off and handed it to him, careful not to meet his eyes. She watched him as he studied it, curious as to his thoughts. He studied it for a while before handing it back.

Frank smiled and said "It's very nice, Baker. Any idea who it's from?"

She shook her head and said "The card was unsigned."

He did nothing but nod before starting the meeting. Throughout the meeting, when she wasn’t writing notes, Abigail was watching the Commissioner closely. Was it him? Could it possibly be him? As much as she hoped it was him, she knew deep down it wasn't, and that hurt.

"Baker?"

"Sir?"

"The meeting is over, Baker. You're dismissed." Frank said as he studied her face.

Abigail felt her face grow hot again as she stood and quickly headed for the door.

****

Once she left the room and closed the door, Garrett turned to his boss and said "I saw the look on your face as you studied the bracelet, is something wrong?"

"I hope not," Frank said as he dismissed his DCPI. 

****

After splashing some water on her face, Abigail took a deep breath as she dried her face and fixed her makeup. She had to get it together. He was starting to notice.

Heading back to her desk she got to work and everything went smoothly the whole morning. It was when she came back from lunch that she noticed a pale pink envelope with her name on it sitting on her desk.

Sitting down at her desk she picked up the envelope and carefully opened it, pulling out the card from inside it. Opening the card she read the handwritten message under the printed one.

Meet me at the Hilton Inn in the lobby for dinner tonight at 7 PM. Can't wait.

Once again, there was no name. She sat there staring the card, lost in thought.

"Is that the card that came with the bracelet?" She jumped as the Commissioner spoke to her.

"N-no. I threw that one away. This was left on my desk while I was at lunch." She cleared her voice as she felt it crack a little.

He read the card then said "Sorry I startled you. Are you going to go?"

"You think I should?" She asked, unsure herself if she should or not.

"You're a big girl, that's up to you. But do me a favor?"

"Sir?"

"If you go, allow one of my men go with you. At least until we know who this is."

"You mean…" No. She was not about to ask if it was him.

"Sir, with all due respect. You said I'm a big girl, but you want me to take a bodyguard?"

He chuckled as he shrugged, saying "Even big girls need some backup at times."

She smiled and replied "I'm going to go just to see who it is. But I will not be requiring an escort."

Frank was about to respond then decided against it and just nodded.

"Be careful, Baker, and have fun." With that, he walked into his office, closing the door behind him.

She was surprised that he gave up that easily. She seriously prepared herself for an argument with her over-protective boss. But she let that thought fly away as she began to think about what she would wear to dinner.

6:45 PM

Abigail walked into the large hotel and looked around. She came early, hoping to get there before her mystery date. She walked over to a couch to the left of the door and sat down, watching, waiting for her date.

Her mind started to wander. Even though her head knew it was not the commissioner, her heart kept hoping, praying it would be him walking through the revolving door. What would she do when it wasn't him but some young man that approached? 

Before she knew it, half an hour had passed and no one came. Men were never on time. Besides, he's only fifteen minutes late. She had nothing else to do, so she waited. As the minutes ticked by, she felt more and more betrayed. Once 8 PM came and went she realized there was no date, just a cruel jokester. She couldn't move though. She felt cemented to the seat. Tears streamed down her face, but still she couldn't leave.

****

Frank sat there in his suit, not bothering to change in case he got a call. He drank a scotch as he stared into the fire burning in the fireplace. He had the house to himself since his father offered his babysitting services for Danny and Linda for the weekend so they could get away. His father opted to stay at their house and wouldn't be back until Sunday night. 

Frank sat there wondering if he had crossed the line sending someone to spy on his personal assistant. She'd kill him if she found out. He could handle that. What he wouldn't be able to handle is if something happened and he had a chance to stop it.

His mind kept going back to the bracelet. To the untrained eye it was beautiful and very expensive. But for someone who knew their jewelry, he could tell immediately that it was fake. But she was so excited, albeit embarrassed, that he didn't have the heart to tell her. Hopefully he wouldn't regret it.

His phone buzzed beside him, alerting him to an incoming call.

"Hello?"

"Commissioner, this whole thing was some kind of sick joke. No one's coming."

He sighed and let his eyes close. Dammit!

"How is she?"

"I think you'd better come get her. She's pretty upset."

Frank ended the call and downed the rest of his drink before rising and slipping on his coat as he walked out to his ever-waiting detail.

Climbing into the backseat he told the driver where to take him and sat as they started out. Why didn't he tell her his suspicions? This was his fault. Before he had more time to berate himself they pulled up in front of the hotel. Getting out of the car he told his detail to stay before looking around. Once he spotted the unmarked police car he motioned for them to move on and watched them leave before he entered the building. 

The place was crowded with loving couples trying to get a room, though some looked too impatient to wait. He scanned the lobby until his eyes came to rest upon the form of his personal assistant. His heart broke at the sight of her. Hunched over she had her head down as she cried. Walking over to her, he crouched down in front of her.

"Abigail?" He said, dropping all formalities.

"Let's get out here, Abigail." He reached for her hand.

She shook her head as she pulled away. "What if he comes?"

"There's no one coming, Abigail." With that, she let him take her hand and help her up before leading her to the waiting SUV.

As they rode a ways Abigail finally looked around.

"Where are we going? Please Commissioner, just take me back to my apartment."

"We're going to my house. No one deserves to be alone on Valentines." He didn't miss how she flinched at that word.

It wasn't until they pulled up to the large house that she realized that he was still holding her hand. She pulled her hand back and exited the vehicle.

Once in the house he helped her remove her coat and hung it next to his.

"Want a drink?" He asked as he led her into the living room.

"The stronger the better, thank you." She replied as she sat on the couch.

He nodded as he poured them both a drink. He walked over and handed hers to her before sitting down next to her.

They both sat there and drank, not bothering to talk. Frank noticed that Abigail couldn't seem to relax ever since he sat down next to her. If anything, she tensed more.

Finally, Abigail stood and walked to the fireplace, staring into the flames. As she took another sip of her drink the sight of her bracelet caught her eye.

Studying it momentarily she eventually said "This isn't real is it?" It wasn't a question really.

"No."

"And you knew?" Again, she already knew his answer.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She finally turned to look at him.

He stared at her for a while, finally saying "Because I was hoping I was wrong."

She watched him before turning around and setting her glass on the mantle. She took off her bracelet and threw it into the fire, watching it melt.

Frank said nothing. Just watched her watching the flames.

"You know what's funny? I actually hoped it was you. I hoped that you felt the same way that I feel about you. By seven o'clock I had myself convinced it was you and I was asking myself what I would do if it wasn't you. How stupid is that?" She was crying again, barely able to speak through the sobs wracking her body.

Frank was silent for a moment, processing what she said. She had feelings for him. Finally he sat his glass on the table next to him and standing, he walked quietly to stand behind her. Reaching out, he put his hands on her shoulders and lightly kissed the back of her head.

"It's not stupid." He said as he gently turned her around to face him.

Frank reached a hand up and wiped at the tears that were streaming down her face. However, no matter how many he wiped away, more just replaced them. He pulled her into his warm embrace, holding her as she cried. Eventually he heard her breathing slow back to normal. Looking down at her, he saw that her tears had slowed considerably; although a few still fell here and there. He pulled away to make it possible to look her in the eyes. He took a sharp intake of breath when he saw the pure love in the midst of unshed tears. What crushed him was the fear that was also evident in her eyes. She was probably terrified that there would be consequences for loving her boss. He couldn't promise that there wouldn't be, but he could promise that those consequences, whatever they may be, would not come from him.

Leaning down, he kissed her lightly, giving her time to pull away if she wanted to. But it became obvious that that wasn't going to happen when she pulled him closer and tried desperately to deepen the kiss. She ran her tongue over his lips, asking for entrance into his mouth, which was quickly granted. When their tongues met she whimpered quietly while he moaned deeply. All too soon though, the need for air became too great and they broke apart, both gasping for air.

"Please, Frank. Please." She begged.

He knew what she wanted but didn't want their first time to be rushed.

"Calm down, Baby. We've got all weekend."

"And then what?" She asked, panic rising in her.

He felt her body tense up and cursed himself for not wording it better. He pulled her into his embrace once again, holding her tightly to him.

"And then we figure out a way for our relationship to not interfere with our work. I promise you we will work this out. I care about you too much to not try to make a relationship work. I love you, Abigail."

She pulled back and stared into his eyes, searching for any signs that he was toying with her. When all she saw was love, she pulled his head down into another kiss. This one wasn't as long as the first. Just a brush of lips. 

He looked at his watch and saw that it was going on 10 PM. Where did the time go?

"Are you hungry?" He asked her. He knew she hadn't eaten dinner and neither had he.

"Yes." She replied as she pulled him into another kiss.

He chuckled against the kiss, humoring her for a minute before pulling away.

"That isn't quite what I meant. I think my dad left a frozen pizza for me. Apparently I am not old enough to make my own dinner yet."

"Aww, he's just looking out for his son. Pizza sounds great. May I use your rest room?" She knew her makeup had to look hideous from all her crying.

He pointed her in the direction of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen to put the pizza in the oven.

Walking into the bathroom she shut and locked the door and then turned to look in the mirror. She was horrified at what she saw. Her makeup had run down her cheeks, smearing.

Quickly she redid her makeup, used the bathroom and then left. Walking down the stairs, she paused as she saw family pictures on the wall at the landing. Scanning them quickly she saw one that caught her eye. It was Frank and his wife. She stared at it for a while before she felt arms wrap around her from behind. She jumped at the unexpectedness of it and felt a kiss of apology brush her cheek.

"She was beautiful." Abigail said, turning her attention back to the picture.

"She was. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of her." Frank said softly, pulling Abigail closer against him.

Abigail felt her insecurities creeping back up on her. She knew he loved his wife still. Could she do this? Was he ready for another relationship? Sure, she knew he had secret relationships with other women since his wife's death, but they were just sexual. She didn't want that. To only get together when one of them felt like they needed to let off some steam, that wasn't fair to either of them.

"You okay?" He whispered in her ear.

"Y-yeah." Her voice cracked. She refused to cry anymore. She just redid her makeup!

Frank turned her to face him and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's stupid." She chuckled as she pulled away from him. He didn't need to know how insecure she was.

"It's obviously not nothing if you're almost in tears over it." He followed her down the remaining steps and into the living room. She grabbed her drink that she had set on the mantle and downed what was left.

"Can we not talk about it right now?" She asked as she sat on the couch, waiting for him to join her.

He didn't disappoint her as he sat next to her and pulled her into his side. She laid her head on his chest, feeling the stress of the day catching up to her. She let her eyes close as he ran his fingers through her hair. If he did that for too long, she would be sleeping before they ate.

"We'll eat a slice of pizza quick then get some sleep." His chest vibrated as he spoke.

"I don't have anything to wear." She mumbled as she fought to stay awake.

"I think I can live with that." He replied, mischief evident in his voice.

Before her sleepy mind could think of a smart comeback, the timer went off, indicating that the pizza was ready. Frank patted her shoulder, motioning for her to let him up, which she did. When he stood and walked into the kitchen, Abigail slowly got up and followed him. She got them each a drink while he got the pizza and then followed him back into the living room. She sat both glasses on the table in front of them and then took the plate of pizza he was holding out to her. They both sat on the couch and she snuggled back into his side with his arm around her shoulders as they ate. The day was catching up with both of them as they ate silently, too tired to think of a topic for discussion. Abigail knew they had to talk about things, but they were both too tired to do so right then.

After they both ate Frank took the dishes to the kitchen and just laid them on the counter to deal with in the morning. Abigail stood in the doorway watching him put the leftovers in the fridge. Once Frank finished he turned around to look at her.

"I'm sure I have something you could borrow for the night. Can't guarantee a pair of pants but I'm sure I can find you a shirt." He walked up to her and kissed her lightly on the forehead before grabbing her hand in his and leading her up the stairs to his bedroom. 

"You can look in the closet and see if you can find anything that you think might work." He pointed to his closet door that stood open a crack.  
Abigail walked over and opened the door. The first shirt that caught her eye was an NYPD sweatshirt. She pulled it off the shelf and held it to her face, breathing in the smell of him. She got so into it that she never heard him walk up behind her until he asked if she had found one, causing her to jump.

"You really are jumpy today, Detective Baker." He teased.

"You're just extremely quiet today is all." Abigail replied as she felt her face grow hot.

He looked down at the shirt in her hands and chuckled. "I figured you'd find that one."

She excused herself as she went into the bathroom to change. For some reason the thought of him seeing her naked embarrassed her. She knew she had nothing to be ashamed of. She worked out every day, and most days she tried to eat healthy. But he was older, who knows how many women he'd been with and how good-looking they were. The fact that he was older, and, most likely, more experienced, caused her to feel intimidated. She'd been in a few relationships before, but none recently, and certainly none that were based on love. Realizing she had been in there a while Abigail quickly got ready for bed and went back to the bedroom.

Frank had already changed into a t-shirt and pair of boxers. He stopped when he saw her walk into the room with nothing but his shirt and her underclothes on. 

"That shirt looks much better on you than me." He saw her blush, which he could not get enough of.

Frank was already in bed and he held the blankets back, inviting Abigail to join him, which she quickly did. They both slid under the covers and settled in with her resting on his chest and his arm around her.

"You okay?" Frank asked her. All she could do was nod as emotions threatened to overwhelm her once again. He reached up and turned the lamp off, pulling her closer to him.

****

Frank wasn't sure what was wrong with Abigail. He knew she had insecurities that they'd have to talk about before things went too far, but she wasn't the only one that was insecure. He was older, by quite a bit. He didn’t want to disappoint her. He came with a lot of baggage, a deceased wife and son, and three other children, plus three grandchildren. He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't not try this.

He only wished he knew who the bastard was that would play such a cruel joke on Abigail. Whoever it was, God help him when Frank found him.

Looking down at the young women in his arms he noticed that he hand had clutched his t-shirt tightly in her fist. He placed his hand on top of hers and linked their fingers together as she let go of his shirt. She buried her face into his chest.

"I thought you were tired." He whispered as his other hand ran through her hair.

"I did too." 

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

For several minutes she didn't speak, afraid she'd start crying if she did. But finally she replied "I'm so much younger than you."

"Is that a nice way of saying I'm so much older than you?"

"No. I'm saying that I don't have that much experience with relationships." She closed her eyes, afraid to see his reaction.

"You think I do? There's only been one other woman I've been with aside from my wife, and she honestly meant nothing."

"What am I to you?" Was she just another woman to have sex with like this other one was?

"Everything." He replied firmly as he rolled them over so he was straddling her hips.

She gasped in shock. Frank took advantage of her shock and kissed her, slipping his tongue in her mouth. They both moaned as their tongues entwined together. Frank explored her mouth thoroughly before finally pulling back. Abigail whimpered at the loss of contact but quickly sighed with pleasure as he ran kisses up and down her neck. Finding her pulse point he sucked and then bit down, causing her to jump and squeal. He kissed that spot in gentle apology, although he really wasn't sorry. Frank pulled back and helped her remove her shirt, leaving her in her bra and underwear. He stared at her, trying to memorize every little detail about her. The longer he stared, though, the more nervous Abigail got and she turned her head away as her breathing picked up in tempo. Frank leaned back over her and gently grabbed her chin in his hand, turning her head to face him.

"You're so beautiful." He said murmured as he kissed her again.

He was slightly surprised when she pushed him away a little. He sat up and stared down at her.

"It's been a while since…." She couldn't bring herself to admit how long it had been since she'd last been with a man.

"Do you want to stop? We can take things a little slower." He said, not wanting to rush her and make her uncomfortable. He had assumed that it had been awhile. Most of her time was spent at work with him, leaving her little time to have a love life.

"No. I just…" She started, then stopped.

"I know." He did know. If it had been awhile since she'd been with anyone, her body wouldn't be used to it anymore. He had no intentions of rushing their first time together.

He kissed her again and then started trailing kisses down her neck and chest. Frank paused when he got to her breasts and quickly removed her bra. He flicked his thumb over her left breast and watched it immediately harden. He lowered his head and took it into his mouth, sucking gently before lightly biting it, causing her to moan. He moved over to the other one and gave it the same treatment. Eventually he pulled back and hooked his fingers into her underwear, looking to her for permission. The only response was her lifting her hips to make it easier. 

He removed her underwear quickly and then stared down at her. He ran his fingers through the curls there and then moved them slowly to her core, gasping softly as he found her wet already. 

"Please Frank." She whimpered as she attempted to move herself to get more pressure from his hand. 

Leaving his hand where it was, barely touching her, he crawled back up and kissed her, whispering in her ear "Shh, take it easy."

He ran his fingers all along her clit, causing her to jump before he slid one inside her. His finger brushed her sweet spot and she came, calling his name. He smiled, pleased with himself. Pulling his finger out, he pulled her into his arms, holding her and comforting as she came down from her post-orgasmic high. It took her several minutes to feel like she could speak.

"You have too much clothing on." She whispered as she tugged at his shirt.

He chuckled and brushed his lips against her neck before pulling away and removing his shirt. Abigail moaned as she saw his chest hair, immediately reaching for it and running her fingers through it. She loved when men were real men and didn't shave their chest hair.

Frank couldn't wait any longer. He removed his boxers and then settled himself between her legs. Leaning over her, he pulled her into a kiss as he entered her slowly. Both of them moaned simultaneously. Once he was in all the way, he paused, letting her adjust to the feel. It wasn't long before she was begging him to move, which he happily did. Soon, Frank realized that both of them were quickly losing control and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He reached down with one hand and found her clit and started rubbing his thumb over it. All too soon, she was coming, hard. Feeling her tighten around him caused him to go over the edge as well. Both of them screaming the others' names.

Frank rolled off of her, not wanting to crush her with his weight. She followed him and laid her head on his chest, both of them still breathing hard.

"Wow." She said when she was finally able to speak.

Frank laughed and replied "Yeah, that about says it all."

"By the way, don't think I didn't see the unmarked car parked down the street from the hotel." Abigail murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, before settling into a peaceful sleep himself.

He knew that they would have things to deal with in the future, like insecurities and work, but he was willing to do whatever it took.


End file.
